At the End of It All
by Auria-96
Summary: Maka loves her family-owned bed and breakfast business, The Winged Nest. It's all she's ever cared about, but things begin to change when new employee, Soul, shows up. He flips her world upside down and throws her for a loop, but what she doesn't know is that she has the same affect on him, cracking his composure and forcing him to open up. What will she learn? What's to come?
1. Ch 1- When Shit Hits the Curtains?

Disclaimer! I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters. Everything written portrays the borrowed characters as accurately as I possibly can. Warning: There is mildly mature language within this chapter.

Chapter1: When Shit Hits the…Curtains?

Most days at The Winged Nest are demanding, but rewarding for Maka. However, today was especially difficult and without reward. Maka has worked at her parent's bed and breakfast for as long as she can remember and her only career plans include taking over this business one day. As a result, she enjoys every day she works no matter how challenging the day is, but today is the only exception. A new employee had started work with them today. Now, usually Maka has no difficulties with this situation at all, in fact it's one of the easier aspects of her job. However, the man who started with them today was nothing like the employees they tend to hire, so her usual scripted approach was shattered within the very first minute of interaction with him.

Presently, she sits at the kitchen table of the main house eating cup noodles and trying to salvage even just a small shred of what was left of her good mood from earlier today. All the while, she notes how thankful she is to have worn her favorite uniform bottoms, dress pants, since they offer her both optimal comfort and full range of motion. Because of this, she currently sits with one foot under her bum while eagerly hunching over her instant ramen. Normally, she would cook a proper meal for herself, but given the circumstances, she knew she didn't have the patience for any actual cooking. So, she continues to eat while grumbling complaints under her breath about the silver haired man.

"Wow. You're so ladylike."

The sarcastic and lazy drawl came out of nowhere, but she didn't need to look to know who it was. Soul. She instantly felt her body tense as her irritation and anger came back to her in full force. She snapped her head in his direction, noodles still hanging from her mouth, and shot him the most venomous glare she'd ever given, which was impressive given how much her father irritates her on a daily basis. She slurps the hanging noodles while maintaining this glare and swallows them, ready to slap that smug look off of his face.

"You know," she begins, nearly grinding her teeth to dust to keep from actually slapping him, "I would think a little time alone wouldn't be too much to ask for."

She instantly regrets having said anything at all as she sees his lips shift into an amused, mocking smile.

"You know," he starts, his smile only growing as he notices her further irritation, "I might be mistaken, but I could swear I remember you telling me that the main house is specifically for staff only in that suffocating welcome speech of yours, so I'm pretty sure it's not a crime for me to be here."

She feels her face flush with a mixture of embarrassment and anger at this and whips her head away quicker than he can notice this reaction, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing her even more upset.

"I did say that," she says tensely, trying to calm herself, "but I don't see how my welcome speech was suffocating. Greeting new workers and helping them is one of my favorite parts of the job and new workers always enjoy it. I have gotten nothing but compliments on my work."

She hadn't realized it, but her head was now raised in an indignant manner as she said this and she could sense his amusement by this immediately.

"Well then," he says deliberately and she can already hear the sarcasm dripping from his words, "my apologies, princess. I didn't realize how loved you are by all across the land. Wouldn't want daddy to come running in chasing me out of the kingdom to keep his dear, lovely prin-"

He's cut off mid-sentence when she chucks the remainder of her cup noodles, still hot, toward his face. His eyes go wide with shock and he quickly dodges it, but it flies past him and straight into the white curtains and glass window of the door he had just come through. The window, she's not worried about, but the curtains are a different story. She immediately regrets letting her temper get the best of her, as her face shifts into dread. Soul has already moved past shock and is now bent over, holding his abdomen with laughter. She notices this and feels her blood boil. She's out of her seat now, not sure where her chair went, and she's shoving him out of his laughter. She grabs a fistful of his shirt collar and moves only inches from his face with her teeth clenched. He can see her features clearly and despite her anger, he realizes how beautifully green her eyes are in contrast to her ashy blond hair. However, he doesn't have time to fully process this information as she shoves him away from her quicker than she grabbed him. She retreats back to the table to put her chair back in place.

"Look," She starts, clearly still agitated, "I let myself get too worked up and things went too far. For that, I apologize, but you need to understand my position. I correct you because it is my job. When I show you how to do things, I expect you to do them properly, not in some roundabout way."

Soul looks at her for a second without saying anything, hiding the bit of irritation she thought she saw just now before speaking, "I only did it differently because the way you did it was longer. I still did the same thing correctly. I just did it in my own way and, with all due respect, more efficiently. I mean, no offense, but both of our stacks of towels looked exactly the same and I still finished before you."

She feels her anger rise again, but she bites it back. She's not upset because of what he said, but because she knows he's right.

"Okay," she says indignantly, "maybe, possibly, in some small way you're right…BUT! I still need you to be respectful."

She looks at him pointedly with warning and he laughs.

"Okay," he says with his hands up in peace, "I get it. I didn't exactly explain it that way the first time. I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

She feels the tension leave her body for a brief moment before it settles back in again with the realization that she had forgotten the situation with the dirty window, noodle mess on the floor, and white curtains…oh, the white curtains. They'll probably stain, especially now that the mess has had time to settle into the fabric. She lets out a deep, long sigh as she processes this information.

"Bright side," she begins with forced cheer, "we settled this dispute and are, hopefully, on a better track now. Down side is that I don't think I'll be able to get that stain out of the curtains. Luckily, they're only the curtains for the main house so it's not that big of a deal if we hold off on replacing them for a bit."

"Just sucks that you have to replace them in the first place is what you're getting at, though, right?" Soul says in a calm tone, attempting to ease the tension he can sense in her.

"Yup."

With this response, Soul takes initiative to start cleaning it up. He does feel partially responsible for knowingly riling her up the way he did, but how was he supposed to know she'd go that far?

"Where are the cleaning supplies?" Soul asks as he steps around the puddle of ramen noodles and broth and past the table to where Maka is now standing.

"I'll grab them. I just need you to help me clean it…if you don't mind."

Soul chuckles at that last minute comment at the end.

"Well, it's the least I could do after pissin' you off so badly."

Maka mutters a 'thanks' as she motions for him to follow her. They walk just past the kitchen where the lounge begins toward a small closet. She opens it and begins handing him supplies. They go back to the mess and she removes the curtains from the curtain rod.

"Alright," she says in a peppy, firm tone, "I'm gonna go attempt to get this stain out. I just need you to get this mess clea-"

Soul stops her before she can finish, "I think I might be able to get that stain out."

She's genuinely shocked by his statement, simply staring at him as if he'd just told her that the sky was falling. He gives her a sour look before snatching the curtains from her hands.

"What?" she says innocently, "I just wasn't expecting you to say that. I wasn't making fun of you. No need to get upset."

She giggles a little bit when he throws a mocking face her direction.

"So I'll just be in the kitchen taking care of this stain." Soul says this matter-of-factly and Maka doesn't even want to ask how, knowing it'll just waste more time.

"Okay, I'll get this cleaned up real quick and try to help you however I can."

The ramen mess on the floor and window is cleaned up in no time and soon she's in the kitchen, watching Soul mix some things using kitchen ingredients in different steps and processes. Soon, he finishes his work and the curtains look as though it never happened. Maka is in awe of having witnessed this. She stares at him for a good minute, taking in his silver mess of hair and his deep red eyes. He offers a slanted smirk, clearly proud of himself.

"I'm legitimately impressed." Maka says still reeling from this situation. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"Eh," Soul shrugs, "I've worked a lot of different jobs and I had to pick up a lot of different skills along the way."

"Pfft," Maka laughs, "that's not vague or mysterious at all."

"I'm not as interesting as I make myself sound, trust me. I've just always been used to moving around a lot since I was kid is all."

He shrugs his shoulders again and offers a quick smile as he gets up to put the curtains back up on the curtain rod.

"Anyway," he says, wanting to take the attention away from himself, "your parents own this place, right?"

"Yeah," Maka says, beaming with pride, "I practically grew up here with how often we spent time here. I can't imagine a life without this place. For me, it's almost like my parents didn't ever have anything other than this place."

"So I kind of met your dad briefly, but I never met your mom…" Soul trails off, not really sure how to go about asking this and fearing that the answer could be depressing.

"Oh, Mama just takes care of all the major business meetings." Maka says simply, "We don't trust Papa to take care of those aspects of the business properly. She's usually gone, but every now and again, I do get to see her, but you probably won't meet her for a long time, if at all."

She shrugs and Soul simply nods in acknowledgement. Maka almost continues on to tell him how much she idolizes her mom and how she wants to follow in her footsteps with the business one day, but she stops herself. Realization hits her of the fact that she has shared some borderline personal aspects about herself, a point she has never violated in conversation with employees. She has always been very good at keeping things very professional, but somehow she let her guard down. Despite all her rage and irritation with him earlier today, she has felt the most comfortable with him than with anyone else before. She hates how cliché it sounds, but she feels as though there's this connection with him somehow and this fact alone both excites her and terrifies her.


	2. Ch 2- It Starts With a Kiss

Disclaimer! I do not own Soul Eater or any of it's character. Everything written portrays the borrowed characters as accurately as I possibly can. Warning: There is mildly mature language within this chapter.

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. I just started a new job and haven't had much free time lately. I hope to keep up with updates more regularly soon, but can't guaruntee anything. Regardless, I appreciate your patience and interest in the story. I hope you all enjoy it!

Chapter 2- It Starts With a Kiss

Soul swears that for a split second, he could see her eyes light up even more when talking about her mother. She just finished telling him what her mother does and her eyes told him she had even more to tell him, but she never continues. He sees that light leave her eyes as her face settles back to the tense, professional composure she had when they first met. He feels a slight irritation at this and immediately wonders why it bothers him. Why should it bother him that she doesn't want to open up and share more about herself with him? He asks himself this question, knowing he won't be able to answer it. He reminds himself that he's not here to make friends or get too close to anyone. He just needs to work in this out-of-the-way, growing city until he has enough money to move on to the next place, which he'll have to remind himself to start looking at plans for the next move. Before he can continue this thought, among other thoughts that include her, he can sense her composure coming back to her and he braces himself for the uptight conversation again as she clears her throat.

"Well then," she says stiffly, "now that things are finished up here, we should probably get going. I've had a much longer break than I had planned and I still have so much to go over with you. I apologize for losing my composure and cutting into your training time. We need to continue where we left off, which I believe was-"

Before he can stop himself, he cuts her off.

"The part where you explain to me why you did a complete 180 just now." He finishes for her, mentally kicking himself for saying anything. He just couldn't leave it alone, could he?

"I'm sorry, what?" Maka says, still surprised, but with a twinge of annoyance.

He knows this is his opening to just tell her that he was just messing with her and smooth it over so things can go as they usually do. He knows this, but he can't stop himself and he just wants to smash his fist into his own face the moment the words are out of his mouth.

"Don't play dumb," he says accusingly, "you know what I'm talking about. We were literally having this whole conversation and you didn't sound like an audio machine stuck on repeat for the first time since I met you. You showed me actual human emotion and interaction that was like completely nonexistent in you before. Then you just stop and switch right back to robot Maka."

He can see the anger returning to her features and he prepares himself, feeling both dread and eagerness. He can't for the life of him understand why he feels the latter emotion, but he doesn't have time to contemplate it.

"First of all," she says, as her anger builds, "you can't even feed me that bullshit because you were avoiding any questions about yourself earlier and you thought I didn't notice, but I was just polite enough not to say anything to you or ask you about it. And secondly, I don't sound like a robot. I'm just trying to keep this professional. I'm supposed to be training you, not having conversation with you like we're on a date or something. You drive me insane! It's like I can't keep my composure with you and I feel this urge to just tell you everything about myself and to learn everything about you. This has never happened to me before and I don't understa-"

Soul feels his body moving automatically and every part of his conscience tells him to stop, but he can't control himself. He's being drawn to her with a magnetic force and before he knows it, his lips are on hers, stopping her from rambling on. He doesn't remember when he had wrapped his arms around her, but he feels her struggle with the initial shock of the kiss at first, but after about a second he feels her relax. Her features soften and she kisses him back. Lost in the feeling of her lips, Soul keeps the kisses going with no sense of time at all. When they pull apart, the realization of what had just happened hits them both at the same time and with a force that renders them useless, or maybe that was the kiss, but he doesn't really want to work through that at the moment. Soul is the first to speak after a long silence.

"Umm," he says awkwardly, scratching the back of his head, "I hope that wasn't your first kiss…"

What?! I hope that wasn't your first kiss?! Are we two inexperienced teens in high school? Nice going, Soul! You found a way to make things even worse. He mentally reprimands himself, feeling like the world's biggest idiot.

"Wow," Maka says with anger and mock amusement, "you really know how to make a girl feel good about herself. No, that wasn't my first kiss. I've had many relationships before. They just don't usually last because there's nothing really there in the first place. Regardless, you were the one who kissed me and I demand an explanation."

"Oh, please!" Soul laughs, "Don't try and act like you didn't like that kiss cause I know you did. You wouldn't have kissed me back if you didn't. And I kissed you because I wanted to. I don't completely understand it myself, but I know that you make me lose my cool. I don't know why, but I can't seem to stop myself from feeling this urge to know more about you, to talk to you. I always keep my distance with everyone, but I can't seem to do that with you. It's like I'm drawn to you somehow and the harder I try to keep distance the closer I get to you. I don't get this shit either, but I can't control it and it's pissin' me off beyond belief."

Soul recovers himself almost immediately, realizing that he's said too much. He mentally beats himself over it and he sheepishly looks to the ground while Maka attempts to process this new information. They stand there awkwardly for a minute until Maka finds her bearings again.

"Okay," she starts, still a bit unsure of herself, "how should we go about this? I've never done this with an employee before and my dad would flip if he knew. Like, you probably wouldn't have a job anymore. Although, I could probably prevent that, but that's beside the point. I don't know how to go about this."

Soul manages to push away the discomfort he still feels and fights the urge to laugh at her, taking a breath before answering.

"Well," he starts, hiding his uncertainty, "I need you to stop with this 'professional' bullshit. Just act normal with me, like how we were before. We can probably skim through the training a bit since I have a pretty good grip on it for the most part. We'll backtrack a bit here since the kiss was inappropriate and we'll just have to try to keep things strictly friendly and professional. I think we can handle that."

Maka nods in agreement, despite feeling her unease at not being able to approach things the way she normally does with an employee.

"So, I guess I'll just tell you a quick overview of everything, show you where everything is, and then we'll come back here to get you settled into a room. You did say you needed living accommodations since you just moved here, right?"

Soul nods, "Yeah."

Maka quickly runs over his daily tasks and responsibilities and soon she gives him a tour of the place. There are three buildings that they own right now, including the main house. The main house used to be they're only building and where they had guests before they started doing really well with the growth of Death City. The city began expanding and the business saw more demand. Now, the main house functions as housing for employees who need it, as well as a break room and a place for staff meetings. The other two buildings are referred to as the nests both are around the same size, the newest one being just a little bigger. Together they can have 25 rooms, most of which have their own bathrooms. The cheaper rooms have to share a bathroom. The kitchen in both nests is operated by staff and serves meals for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. All of which allow guests a 3 hour time frame to grab food before staff stops serving anymore food. There are many procedures and requirements for the staff, but it ensures that everything runs smoothly and Maka expects nothing short of the best.

Soon, Maka is leading Soul back inside the main house and grabbing basic essential items for him to use.

"Okay," Maka says casually, "so everything I have here is for you to use. You will have time to go shopping for your own stuff when you have time off from any shifts. Generally, food is supplied here in the kitchen, so you should be good on that. You are the only employee at the moment who needs the living accommodations. Our only other employee using it has actually just moved into their own apartment. We don't typically have many employees who need to utilize this, hence why we don't need as many rooms with this building only having 5 rooms. I think I've covered everything. Any questions?"

"No questions so far," Soul says happily, "but great job. You didn't sound like a robot at all this time."

He laughs when she shoves him playfully.

"Room 2 is yours for as long as you need it." Maka says, "Don't go in any other room, but your own. I often stay in room 4 if you ever need anything, but sometimes I stay at my parents' home, in which case you can call the house number listed on the kitchen fridge if you need anything."

Maka helps him inside the room and sets the items she grabbed on top of the dresser. She hands him the key to the room and smiles. She turns to leave, but he stops her.

"I'm sorry if I haven't been very open with you," he says hesitantly, "I'm not used to having anyone to talk to like that...and thank you for everything today."

Maka laughs and he can't help but notice how much he likes her laugh and how beautiful he thinks her smile is.

"You're welcome," Maka says with amusement still lingering on her face, "and all is forgiven so no need to apologize. Anyway, you should get settled in. The work day is almost at an end, so I should see if my dad needs help finishing things up before we call it a night. See you tomorrow."

As she turns to leave again, he feels his hand reaching out on its own to stop her. She looks over her shoulder, confused that he's stopping her again. He feels the urge to kiss her again, but he knows better. He drops his hand from her arm and offers a lopsided smile.

"See you tomorrow." He says with a disappointment that he keeps hidden. He thinks he sees a flash of disappointment in her eyes, but he brushes it off. He knows better than to give in and he waves goodbye to her as she shuts his door. He feels his disappointment lingering and he can't shake it off, but he organizes his things accordingly passing off what he's feeling as nothing more than simple loneliness from his travels so far.


	3. Ch 3- Past the Boiling Point

Disclaimer! I do not own Soul Eater of any of it's characters. Everything written portrays the borrowed characters as accurately as possible. Warning: There is mildly mature language within this chapter.

Chapter 3- Past the Boiling Point

Maka can feel a number concerned glances her way as she walks into work this morning…15 minutes late. She knows these looks directed at her stem from a mixture of shock from her tardiness and worry from the lingering dark circles under her eyes, despite all her best efforts to cover it up with concealer. She was barely able to get a wink of sleep last night, as she couldn't keep her mind from wandering to Soul, the kiss they shared, and fantasies of what could have followed that kiss if they hadn't pulled away. She was barely able to function normally enough to manage to gain her usual composure, let alone the possibility of a halfway decent look for today. Despite this, she feels relatively proud of her work. She generally prefers her dress pants, as they are very comfortable, but she wore her last clean pair yesterday, so she decided on a black, pinstriped pencil skirt paired with a solid red dress shirt tucked into her skirt and small black heels. She feels that this look is a decent indicator of her ability to maintain an acceptable amount of composure today and feels her usual confidence coming back to her as she speaks.

"I apologize for my tardiness, everyone. I know it isn't normal for me. Sleep did not come easy to me last night, but I won't make excuses for myself. So, I won't waste any time. There are a lot of tasks that still need to be taken care of today, seeing as how we will be completely booked in both nests for the next 3 weeks. I will split the tasks up among groups to ensure that we cover everything in time. Most of this is obvious, but I still want to make sure that we…"

Maka's speech trails off as she notices a particular white-haired man slip into the crowd of workers. She knows she's being hypocritical, but it isn't like her to not say anything.

"Ah," she says, raising her eyebrows at Soul, "good to see that you've decided to join us, Soul! Now, usually, I would go into our normal disciplinary action, but I was late myself today and while that is extremely unusual of me, I will let your tardiness slide for today and today only."

She can feel a deep-seated satisfaction as she notices his distaste at this. She made sure to sound especially 'professional' for him since she knows how much he just loves it. He nods in acknowledgement at her and she continues on with her speech, assigning every group their tasks and detailing what and how everything will run for the day.

"Soul, you will continue working with me today. I want to make sure that you are catching on well and that you're ready to start working independently."

He scrunches his nose a bit at her way of speaking, but voices his agreement as he moves toward her. As everyone disperses to start their work, Maka grabs her planner and motions for Soul to follow her. She swears she can feel Soul's gaze lingering on her for a long moment before she turns to look at him, but when she turns her head toward him, he's still got that displeased look on his face.

"So most of the major tasks will be done by everybody else, but that doesn't mean that what we're doing isn't important. I'm gonna have you do normal daily employee tasks and make sure you're doing them right and if all goes well today, you'll be good to start working on your own by tomorrow."

"Yay," Soul says flatly, "I can't wait for it."

Maka notices this and turns to look at him with concern.

"You okay?" Maka asks, feeling as though he isn't quite his normal self, "I made sure to try to cut out 'robot maka' for you."

Soul seems surprised by this, but Maka notices dark circles under his eyes and she thinks she may already have an answer to her question.

"I just couldn't really sleep last night is all," He says plainly, "And I did notice that lack of 'robot maka' just now."

She sees a tiny hint of a smile as he adds that last comment and takes this as a signal to continue normally.

Maka jots down some last minute comments on Soul's training checklist while Soul leans against the dining room wall in the main house. She can feel him watching her as she details each section of the checklist and she can feel a slight irritation forming within her.

"So how long is this gonna take before you finally go over anything with me?" Soul says impatiently.

It takes everything in her at that moment to keep from shoving her sharp elbow into his ribs, but she remains focused nonetheless. She can hear his foot tapping with impatience and that slight irritation is coming to a simmer now. She finishes her last comment and whips her head up at him.

"You can stop now." She says sharply, as she stares daggers at him.

"Jeez," Soul starts as he pushes off the wall, "no need to flip out. Wouldn't want another incident with the curtains like yesterday now would we?"

Maka closes her eyes and exhales in frustration as she attempts to calm herself. Suddenly, the back door swings open and her eyes snap open again. Her father comes running toward her, crying dramatically and pushing past Soul. She can hear him yell a 'HEY' just before she hears her father speak.

"OH, MY DARLING DAUGHTER!" Her father sobs, and her anger is now at a complete boil, ready to spill over at any minute now. "I couldn't find you anywhere! I was so worried that white-haired demon over there had snatched you up and defiled you! All the workers told me he took you away somewhere and I just couldn't bear the thought of him doing anything so distur-"

Maka has lost all control of herself now and her anger is now getting the best of her. She cuts her father off before he can finish and she's screaming at him before she can stop herself.

"FOR THE LOVE OF SHINIGAMI! Why are you completely unable to remember anything I tell you! I said I would be training Soul today, so there is no reason for you to imagine such ridiculous things! You are such a pain! I can't for the life of me understand why Mama puts up with you!"

Her anger is boiling yet again as she glances over to see Soul struggling to fight his laughter as her father stands dumbfounded with shock, but he soon retreats to a corner of the room to sulk. Maka feels a slight tug of guilt at having said that last line, but she doesn't have the patience or temper to apologize at the moment so she snatches Soul's shirt collar and drags him to her room. She can hear all of his protests, but she doesn't let up until they are in her room and the door is locked.

"I have absolutely no patience left in me right now to let anything else delay me going over this paperwork with you, so I expect your cooperation."

She looks at him hard when she notices that he's still struggling to fight his laughter. She slams her fist into his shoulder at this. Soul clutches his shoulder in pain as he yells.

"OW! Okay! I get it. Let's go over the damn papers."

Relief settles over her face at this as she takes a seat on her bed, organizing the paperwork. She pats the bed for him to sit next to her and he does so accordingly. She reviews everything on the checklist with him, explaining how he did today and all of the comments she had regarding his work. Soon, she's finished reviewing his work and she smiles at him, expecting him to be smiling too. Instead, he's simply looking at her blank-faced.

"So, what? I did good? I can start tomorrow?"

She lets out a frustrated groan and takes a breath to keep herself calm as she replies.

"Yes. You did _well_. Not good. And yes. You will start work as a regular employee tomorrow."

"Finally," Soul says exasperatedly.

"However," Maka begins and Soul groans in disappointment, "We will work together for the rest of the week just to be sure."

"Great," Soul says sarcastically.

Maka is about to respond to this with irritation, but she's pauses as realization hits her. She was so caught up in her frustration and rush to go over his paperwork that she hadn't realized how close they were. She can feel his leg completely pressed against hers as they sit on her bed, his body leaning slightly toward her enough to practically feel his breath on her cheek. She knows that he was probably just trying to at least appear to be looking at the training papers, but she can't help the slight blush that settles on her cheeks. She clears her throat and calmly pushes herself off of her bed, knowing all too well how important it is to get him out of her room before the situation escalates to something more than just a kiss.

Maka opens the door to her room.

"Alright. You're good for the day, so I suggest you try to get some extra sleep before tomorrow. Wouldn't want you to be late again."

"Ha ha. You're so funny." Soul states as he goes to his room with a wave goodbye.

Maka lets out a small laugh, the warmth of his body lingering on hers as she heads back to the dining room to find that her father is still in that same corner of the room, sulking. She walks over to him and gently prods him with her foot. He looks up at her slowly, looking like an abandoned puppy.

"I'm sorry I said what I did, Papa. I'm not mad at you anymore, but you need to listen to what I tell you. Also, stop saying weird, embarrassing things. It creeps me out."

His face lights up at this and he crushes her to him in a tight hug.

"I'm so relieved. I promise to listen better and I won't say what I said again. Promise."

Maka rolls her eyes.

"Don't make promises. You know you're bad at keeping them."

He pouts at this, but accepts her apology regardless.

"Go home for the night, Papa. I'll handle the rest for tonight."

She gives him a small hug and sends him off before making her rounds with the staff and both nests to ensure that everything was done today. All the while, she can't help but blush as she remembers Soul's body so close to hers just moments earlier. On her bed. She knows she can expect trouble sleeping tonight again, but a deep, secret part of her is excited for the dreams that await her.


End file.
